1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an organic light emitting diode display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Transistors used in flexible displays include amorphous silicon-based thin film transistors for glass-based liquid crystal displays. For organic light emitting displays, amorphous silicon-based thin film transistors, low temperature polysilicon (LTPS)-based thin film transistors representing polysilicon, or metal oxide-based thin film transistors that can be subjected to a low temperature process may be used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.